


You didn't mean it

by GoalPostHead



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, spoilers for: The Beast of Albion P1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griselda telling Roy she loves him, she didn't mean it.<br/>(MASSIVE Spoilers for 'The Beast of Albion P1')</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a tumblr prompts post I wrote this

"I love you, Roy" Griselda purred into Roy's ear she didn't mean it. She hated Roy, He'd killed her, or her body at least. The last thing that body heard was Roy warning him about Minty but Roy could of saved him if he couldn't Roy and Chesterfield would have died too. It wasn't long after they met before she told him she loved him, it was the easiest way to manipulate him, he didn't say it back.

* * *

 "You always make me feel safe, Roy" Griselda lied, he trusted her now.

 she hadn't been Roy's 'girlfriend' for long now but it was working, he had started giving her everything she wanted from him. As soon as she had the beast she could kill him, and Chesterfield like they both deserved. She couldn't wait for that moment, but for now she was still just pleased to be out Dolby and his creeps' hands.

* * *

"Roy, I've missed you" Griselda was in bed with Roy. He'd just gotten back from killing some monster with Chesterfield. it was still a lie she could get a lot of things done without her maintaining their 'relationship'.

She kept telling herself she didn't enjoy this aspect, it was just to keep Roy happy, but it was getting harder to convince herself.

* * *

"Griselda, I love you" Roy muttered it sounded so genuine not his usual smooth tone, it had been a while since he'd said those words and even longer than he said them honestly. Griselda was quiet for a few seconds this is what she had wanted.

"I love you too, Darling" she was lying. She told herself she was lying she still hated him she wouldn't forgive him for killing Lord Greg.

* * *

"Perhaps even the great Lord Greg Powers fell for that old Steel Charm" she was no longer lying to herself or to Roy, they could Rule the world together with the power of the beast!

"It's a mad man's dream, Lord Greg! Mad woman's? Whatever" Roy argued.

Griselda tried to get him to agree with the promise of money but he denied again. The building was collapsing around them both the floor gave way and in seconds Roy was holding her hand trying to save her but it was useless the last thing she heard was Roy shouting her names.

 


End file.
